


Oh, baby, baby, it's a wild world

by definitelymaybenot



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Break Up, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 20:59:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9090511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/definitelymaybenot/pseuds/definitelymaybenot





	

“Levi, are you okay? I know you and Mikasa were together.” 

Erwin inquired while pouring himself another drink.

“What the hell do you think? That bitch kissed Jean in front of every fucking person in here!” 

Levi hissed Jean’s name like it was poison in his mouth.

“So seriously, you had no clue that they were having sex at his place after we leave the pub every night?"

Erwin tried to stop laughing, but couldn’t. 

Tonight he was being a shitty friend.

Levi left the table and went to find Eren.

Levi arrived at Eren's table looking like a raging bull, Eren looked up at Levi, his smiling face turned to a concerned one.

"You okay Levi?"

"No I'm fucking not, if you see your bastard sister, tell her I'm fucking done, we're over, and I'll be leaving this shitty fucking place."

Eren had a semi-shocked face, he shook his head and snapped back to reality.

"Uh... I'll do just that... Sorry man."

"It's fine Eren, you don't need to apologize for someone else's mistake."

"Uh... Okay... I guess I'll see you by chance then."

Levi nodded and gave Eren a bro-hug which Eren happily returned.

"See 'ya Eren."

"Take care Levi."

"You too."

Levi then turned and left, before packing his shit, he went to Wal Mart to get a duffle bag and some Earl Grey tea.

 

Levi returned late at night, ready to leave.

He went upstairs to Mikasa's room and began packing his clothes and shampoo while Mikasa was asleep.

After getting everything he needed, he slipped on a green hoodie over his white button up shirt and rolled up both sleeves.

Just as he reached the door, he heard Mikasa's footsteps behind him.

"Levi don't go... Please."

"Just let me be, I'm replaceable, right?"

"It was only one time."

"Tch, every Saturday you were at his place, moaning into his bedsheets, every Saturday night when we leave the pub, not once did you feel guilty, and if you did feel guilty you wouldn't have done it in the first place, I'm fucking tired of your shit Mikasa so just let me be, you'll move on quickly, you'll forget about me eventually, if I go then you can fuck whoever you want, I'm done, this relationship wasn't going anywhere to begin with, I started this and I'm going to end it."

Levi stood at the door wearing a green hoodie, black skinny jeans and dark brown knee high boots, carrying a duffle bag ready to leave.

Mikasa was standing behind him in her underwear and a white button up shirt, tears running from her eyes.

"I-I'm so fucking sorry... Just don't g-go... P-please... I love you too much."

"That's a fucking lie."

Mikasa was silently sobbing as Levi opened the door he stopped and turned back to Mikasa.

"Don't come looking for me, I'm going to a place where the sun don't ever shine."

With that said, Levi walked out the door, slamming it behind him leaving behind a heartbroken and sobbing Mikasa, forever.

 

"Is there something I can get you?"

The waitress with auburn hair asked Levi.

"Black coffee would be fine."

Levi looked up at the beautiful woman towering over him, mesmerized by her beauty.

"Okay, it said be done and served to you in a few."

"Thanks."

As the auburn hair girl turned back, Levi looked back up and asked her question.

"Hey, if you don't mind me being creepy, what's your name?"

The waitress turned and began to blush.

"Um... M-my name is P-Petra Ral, and yours?"

"Levi, just Levi."

Petra blushed even more and smiled."

"Levi huh? That's a beautiful name."

 

While laying on the couch in his new apartment, Levi look at down at a sleeping Petra and smiled.

Petra laid on top of Levi, a shiny gold-band ring on her finger.

He told Mikasa a lie, he told himself a lie, he mistakenly went to a place where the sun always shines.

A choice with no regrets.

Mikasa was walking the streets of a busy morning street, she began studying at a local university, she is almost late and decided to stop at a local coffee shop.

It wasn't busy and that made Mikasa relieved.

As she stepped inside, she stopped and stared at the man behind the counter, Levi.

She had a weak smile and was about to walk up to him, then a auburn haired woman walked up from behind him and asked him a favor.

"Levi can you go get Isabel from daycare, she's sick and needs to go home, I'll take your shift."

Levi turned and looked at her, giving her the signature Levi smirk.

"Yeah, let's hope that brat doesn't get me sick."

Petra slapped Levi's arm and giggled.

"Levi! What did I say about calling our daughter a brat?"

"Oh, I am sincerely sorry my lady."

Levi sarcastically bowed before Petra earning him another playful slap.

Petra gave him a quick kiss as Levi hung up his apron and took off to pick up his daughter.

Just as Levi was walking by, he saw a familiar looking person, said person turned and looked the other way, Levi didn't pay it no mind and walked out the door to his car.

After Levi was gone, Mikasa walked out and began walking to college without any coffee while tears rolled down her face.

 

As Levi was heading to Isabel's daycare, he turned on the radio and began singing one of his favorite songs.

"Now that I've lost everything to you  
You say you wanna start something new  
And it's breakin' my heart you're leavin'  
Baby, I'm grievin'  
But if you wanna leave, take good care  
I hope you have a lot of nice things to wear  
But then a lot of nice things turn bad out there

Oh, baby, baby, it's a wild world  
It's hard to get by just upon a smile  
Oh, baby, baby, it's a wild world  
I'll always remember you like a child, girl

You know I've seen a lot of what the world can do  
And it's breakin' my heart in two  
Because I never wanna see you a sad girl  
Don't be a bad girl  
But if you wanna leave, take good care  
I hope you make a lot of nice friends out there  
But just remember there's a lot of bad and beware

Oh, baby, baby, it's a wild world  
It's hard to get by just upon a smile  
Oh, baby, baby, it's a wild world  
I'll always remember you like a child, girl

Baby, I love you  
But if you wanna leave, take good care  
I hope you make a lot of nice friends out there  
But just remember there's a lot of bad and beware

Oh, baby, baby, it's a wild world  
It's hard to get by just upon a smile  
Oh, baby, baby, it's a wild world  
I'll always remember you like a child, girl"


End file.
